


Voice

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [22]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He would swear he could hear her voice.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 1





	Voice

He sometimes hears her voice when he first wakes. Hughie would swear that every morning before he opened his eyes he could feel her fingers caress his face. The scent of the fruit scented soap she used is so strong.

But when he's eyes open Robin isn't there, he can't hear her voice either. That brief moment though between being awake and opening his eyes where he experiences this is bliss, the moments afterwards is a repeated emotional torture.

Hughie wouldn't change it though. Those few seconds of bliss nourish his soul in a way he can't explain.


End file.
